One Last Call
by EternalAtlas
Summary: Sam screws up on a research run while Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel are ambushing a clan of witches. Now he's slowly bleeding out and he knows he's close to death. One last call to Dean, he thinks, but he'll end up trying to convince Gabriel he's not on the verge of death. Sabriel. One-shot.


Hey guys! Just a little one-shot here It's based off some Tumblr post...? Something about character A dying and calling character B and trying to pretend they're a-okay. Enjoy!

Blood ran down his fingers as he lifted his hand from the knife wound. Maybe he shouldn't have taken on those witches by himself. He painfully struggled his phone out of his pocket. Sam's fingers hovered over Dean's number. His vision blurred with pain.

"I shouldn't," he coughed, "They're in the middle of their own battle." Dean, Gabriel, and Cas were on the other side of town checking out the witches' den. Or, he guessed, what used to be the den. Sam had decided to go alone on a research run around where new attacks have been happening. Dean had argued with him, and Gabriel and Cas were viciously persistent to stay together, but, in the end, Sam won. They probably figured out by now most of the witches were scouting out the the other side of town-where Sam was. Unfortunately, the witches had sensed the hunters' presence and were prepared by moving towards Sam's area. Sam hoped Gabriel and the others were okay. The witches didn't seem too difficult to take down, in comparison; if he weren't so outnumbered, he would have been able to kill more than three of them.

The phone lit up and furiously buzzed in his hand. He'd almost forgotten it was there. Checking caller I.D, he saw Dean's number. Thank the heavens.

Shakily, he pressed two buttons-one to answer and the other to put it on speaker phone. He didn't think he could hold it up to his ear in his condition.

"Sam? Samsquatch? You okay there?" It was Gabriel. He must have picked up for Dean.

"Yeah... yeah. I'm fine, Gabe." He painted lines of fresh blood on the cement below him. "Are you okay? How about Dean and Cas?"

Gabriel's fingers tightened around Dean's cell phone. Sam sounded like hell.

"We're fine. A couple scratches but nothing big. You sure you're okay? There were only four witches on our end. We got them to say they were moving bases to the other side of town, around where you are, before we beat their asses. They didn't get to you, did they?"

Sam's eyes softened. At least, they're okay. He swallowed hard. "I saw them, but I got out of there as soon as I could." His eyes were squeezed shut through the lie.

"You're on the way back to the motel, right? You want us to meet you half way or what?"

"I'm on my way, Gabe." Sam suddenly exploded into a coughing fit. When it subsided, he noticed splatters of blood on the inside of his elbow.

Gabriel heard the wretching coughs through the call. He covered the speaker of the phone and turned to Cas and Dean.

"Looks like Sammy's in a bit of trouble. We have to get there soon." He attempted to give them a half-smile and returned to the call. "Sam? Don't move. We're coming."

Sam held back a moan. He was finding it harder to focus on Gabriel's voice. He was sure they wouldn't make it in time.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, Gabriel. I'm fine. I'm walking down uh," Sam paused, squinting down the alley to make out the street name, "Cardinal Avenue right now."

"Well, go sit down. We'll be there in ten-maybe less if Dean-o pumps the gas a bit more." Gabriel rushed his words. Something was very wrong. He took the phone away from his ear sluggishly to end it, although he felt sick knowing Sam was in some sort of trouble.

"Gabe? Gabriel, wait." Gabriel immediately snapped the phone against his ear again, like a reflex.

Sam swallowed thickly. He could taste his own thick, metallic blood. He didn't want to be alone when he breathed his last breath.

"What is it, Sam? Are you okay?" Sam could hear fear in his voice. He didn't think Gabriel was capable of feeling fear. He usually hid it so well.

"...I...love you. You know that, right?"

Everything stopped. Gabriel's breath hitched, "...What?" He gave a hesitant chuckle. "What are you saying?"

"I...probably should have told you earlier. It's okay if you don't love me back. I-I just wanted to get it off my chest. I love you, Gabe."

Tears pooled in the archangel's eyes. "Sam...don't. Don't do this to me..."

Cas looked over to the other angel. Ever since Gabriel came back from the dead with a severe lack of "angel mojo", he'd been helping them hunt. Gabriel-now more human than archangel-became an important aspect of the team. Cas himself was suffering from a lack of mojo as well. Heaven was cutting everyone off (rebels first and foremost though) for a while as they were rebuilding and rekindling their relationships. With their newfound (or re-newfound for Cas) temporary humanity, Gabriel and Cas have gotten especially close to the Winchesters-despite their protesting. As Dean put it, "Everyone who hangs with us dies" to which Cas replied, "Everyone in this room has already died, Dean. It doesn't get much worse."

Gabriel had gotten closer with Sam than Dean-being that he enjoyed pranking him a whole lot more. They'd usually go back and forth with snarky remarks (Gabe) and obligatory bitch-faces (Sam). Cas would even dare to say they were flirting, but he still wasn't exactly sure what that entailed.

When Gabriel's eyes grew watery, Cas knew Sam was in trouble. He tapped Dean's shoulder and gave him a look that had "Hit the gas or so help me" written all over it. Dean recognized the look and, soon enough, they were speeding down the pothole-littered road.

Sam was shaking-whether it was from blood loss or talking to Gabriel or the thought that he was dying, dying for good, he didn't know.

"I love you so much. Just...remember that, alright?"

Sam was finding it increasingly harder to breathe. There was a pathetic amount of blood soaking into the earth.

"I love you, Gabriel. I really do. I've loved you for a while now. I-" Sam's words were cut short as he was violently lifted off the ground.

Gabriel's eyes widened at the sound of a female voice over the phone.

"That's sweet. Some last words, Winchester? I'm not sure how you killed three of my coven by yourself, but at least they did a number on you."

Dean kept glancing at Gabe's face as the phone call continued. The Impala was racing down the road with record speed. When he saw the color leave Gabe's face, he demanded answers.

"Gabriel, what's happened?" The archangel seemed frozen. "Dammit, snap out of it and tell me about my brother."

Gabriel couldn't snap out of it. His mind wasn't even in the car with them. He was with Sam when he whispered only one word, "No."

Castiel reached over to Gabriel and snatched the phone out of his paralyzed older brother's hand and pressed speaker phone.

"This is for my sisters!" A female voice shrieked. There was a resonating crack, and Sam's incoherant groans and moans followed.

Dean swerved the car slightly. He realized Sam in trouble, but he could've never imagined he'd dug himself a hole so deep. His angry, desperate foot pressed the gas pedal as far as it could while his shaky, anxious hands maintained control of the car. "Sammy! Sammy, stay fighting, alright? We'll be there soon."

There was a pause from the phone. "Love you...Dean. Thanks...Cas...for everything."

Gabriel seemed to regain his ability move. "Sam, you can't give up, got it?" he shouted.

"Love you...Gabe. Really love yo-" He stopped speaking and started screaming.

Tears flowed freely down Gabe's face. "I love you, too, Samsquatch."

Sam grew a bloody grin at Gabriel's

words. The crimson liquid was everywhere but safely inside Sam's body.

The witch was spouting profanties and speaking curses that injured him furthur. One particular curse kept Sam awake and conscious, so he couldn't slip into nothingness while he was being tortured. He dreaded that one the most. He could feel the pain; it was a constant thing but not at the front of his mind. Mostly, he could feel his heart thud against his chest. It was a constant ba-dump ba-dump that kept him alive, but Sam wasn't sure he wanted be alive much longer. He just wanted to be safe and not in pain.

Sam figured he should be worried. The heart beat was slowing down in steady increments. He was just so tired though.

Oh God. He was dying. He was dying by the hands of some random witch at dusk in an alleyway alone. He was so close to not being alone, too. He could still hear Dean and Gabriel yelling at him to keep fighting and even Cas gave a few urgent shouts. No, he wasn't exactly alone, but he was tired and cold and every inch of his body was in excruciating pain. And, most of all, he wanted to give up. He wanted to just let the pain win and die. He'd been through the Cage, everyone he's ever known's death, and Lucifer's mind-torment, and he wanted to die from a couple bad hits. It was pathetic, but Sam couldn't care less.

And then he heard the familiar roar of Impala. The familiar running taps of Dean's boots, Cas' dress shoes, Gabe's sneakers in the distance. The familiar shouts of his name from all three that echoed from his phone.

But he was fading, and, now, he couldn't stop it.

"I'm...here..."

The witch knocked the air out of Sam. She grinned at the shocked and panicked expression pinned to his face as he gasped desperately for air.

"Help..."

And the phone went dead. Stupid battery. Now Sam really was alone. His heartbeat was sluggish to a deadly point. He sniffled. He didn't like crying over things like this. It was pointless. Death was inevitable, even for the Winchesters.

"Sam!"

,,,Was that...Dean?

"He's to the right."

That's Cas. Don't tell me...

"Oh, God Almighty..."

Gabe. They're all here.

They came for me. I'm gonna live. Thank goodness. I was so worr-

Sam opened his eyes blankly at Cas, Dean, and Gabe. A dagger stuck out of his chest. More blood seeped onto his flannel.

"That was last minute. I usually don't like finishing my victims so easily. Only because I couldn't let you go alive when you killed so many of my coven."

The three gave the witch death stares, but Cas moved first, bringing his angel blade flawlessly down and deep into the witch's chest.

Dean staggered towards his brother.

"...Sam?"

"...I was...so close..."

"Sam, don't give up. Don't close your eyes. Just don't. Please, God." Dean did not have tears running in perfect little streams down his face, and he certainly wasn't sniffling up the gunk to prevent it from running with the streams.

"Hurts... Everything..."

Gabe kneeled next to Dean and caressed the tears away from Sam's face.

"Of all the times for my mojo to go on a shortage. I just-I wish I could help, but we need to get you to a hospital." Gabriel bit his lip, trying to ward off tears. It wasn't working.

"None nearby..." Sam's eyes were dimming too quickly.

Gabe cried out in sobs. "I know. I know. Just hang in there. I'll just use up any mojo I've got left. I'll just heal you. I'll just-"

Sam raised his right arm to touch Gabe's face soothingly.

"It's...okay. I'm...okay. Just bring...me back...okay? 'Cause I'm not gonna...stay sane down...in the Cage again..."

Dean's eyes blazed. "You are not going to Hell, Sam. You're not going to die now, but whenever you do, you're getting a seat of gold in Heaven with all those douchebag angels."

Sam grinned solemnly, white teeth still stained with blood. He then gasped quietly, the pain growing too unbearable. "Love..you...all..."

His eyes dimmed completely.

Sam Winchester was gone.


End file.
